Jintra Bome/Personality and Relationships
Personality Jintra is a very short-tempered and often tended to overreact to certain things. Something of a sadistic arsonist rather, he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. He is still very young and as such he has little respect for others and authority. He is fearful of Senju because of his powers and the two devil fruits he has under his command, so Jintra is smarter than most young people. Jintra is extremely arrogant, with a high opinion of himself and his art. He enjoys showing his art off to the world, through the explosions he leaves. Jintra enjoys destroying most things with his dives right into, being flamboyant with his art. He likes to be a show off and show at just how better he is. Of course this gets others mad at him and often will cause conflict, he doesn't really know when to keep his mouth shut. However, there are moments that Jintra becomes serious and focused. This was shown whenever he had fought against Smoker, he knew of Smoker's abilities and he was on his toes for this. He was scared of the man a bit, but Jintra's pride wouldn't let him go quietly and he put his best into this fight. So Jintra puts all that he does into most of the things that he does and as such he will not a miss a change to show off. But his mouth has gotten him into to much trouble and often he does run away from that. Upon running away Jintra often hides and draws out his enenmies, he has shown to have a bit of smarts in battle. But often his pride gets the better of him, as shown whenever he had fought Smoker. Somker had called Jintra a punk and dismissed him, but that was the sole reason why Jintra went off and fought against him. But showing that Jintra doesn't take no for an aswer either, he will go to the ends of the earth to show his art off to the wold. Relationships Senu Corps. Among Senju corps members Jintra is naturally respected and feared, because he had Senju's shadow looming over him. Jintra is in the prefect position of ordering others and if any refuse to follow his order. He often says that they will have to deal with Senju and as such, Jintra uses Senju's title as the president of the company to get whatever he wants out of the company. Such as he often wanted a line of weapons made for him and he used Senju's title to have a personal weapons maker for Jintra. Senju D. Doflamingo Jintra fears Senju to a degree, this was shown whenever Jintra had commented to his two subordinates that he fears Senjus own wrath and whatever he does to dead weight. This is why Jintra is determine to make sure that Senju will never do such a thing to him or to Jintra's subordinates. Senju has commented that he see so much potential in Jintra and is willing to training him, as shown the whole reason why he had paid his bail and brought to him the headquarters. Board Members Among the other board members, Jintra doesn't listen to them. Because of his use of Senju's title protecting him. Jintra has gained respect by fear or just what he does, most of the board members don't really care what he does. He and Kage seems to get along the best. Since the two are young and as such they both love destroying things, but Jintra is secretly jealous of the little punk. Jintra has often commented to Ryutaki that he wishes to rip that Shiva ring right out of Kage's short little fingers. General Mangers Among the General manages, in other words since they are the subordinates of the board members. Jintra has a feared respect for him, because of his rank and abilities of his has. The managers seem to follow his orders, but the two he has chosen to be with him are Mitsuhide and Ryutaki. Mitsuhide Kuroda Mitsuhide and Jintra have an odd master follower relationship, Mitsuhide doesn't kill the boy for one reason. That being that Mitshude loves Jintra's style and with so much following Jintra around, Mitsuhide has found his heaven. So Jintra has earned the respect of Mitsuhide through his art. Ryutaki Jintra and Ryutaki seem to be friends, through their ways of fighting. Ryutaki loves Jintras art and has agreed to help him achieve the greatest art in the world and both enjoy fighting. Of course they both share several personality traits, thier pride, mouths and love of fighting of course. Enemies Smoker Jintra has made a bad enemy with Smoker, this was shown whenever they had come to capture Jintra. The first words that came out of Jintra's mouth is an insult to Smoker and a after planting a bomb on his back. Jintra thought that he had him, but Smoker was a logia user and Jintra was completely thrown off guard by this. Whenever Jintra was captured he had been arguing with Smoker and Tashigi on his way to Impel Down, thus why Smoker finds this kid completely annoying and somewhat dangerous. However recently during a meeting that Senju had attended to have brought Jintra with him and Smoker was extremely shocked to see Jintra out. During the meeting, it was at uneasy and Smoker couldn't take it. He had gotten up and thursted at Jintra, thus Smoker had been stopped by Senju. Tashigi Jintra and Tashigi aren't on the best of terms, but she often feels sorry for Jintra a bit. During the time they had captured and taking him to impel down, the two had talked for about an hour. Tashigi had come to find out that Jintra was an orphan and he mostly does what he does is to get attention. However what was the most strangest thing during that whole trip is that she had told Smoker that she didn't feel right taking a kid that young to Imepl Down. Smoker did have the same feeling but, he did hold a grudge against the kid for insulting him. Others Donquixote Doflamingo Jintra has the highest respect for Doflamingo because he fears Senju and he does fear Doflamingo as well, he had heard and even seen of what Doflamingo can do. So whenever they first met, Jintra was clearly scared. Doflamingo had stated that he saw right through it and crack a little joke about Jintra. Of course Jintra got mad over this and Doflamingo said that he likes the kid, commenting that Senju had picked a good one. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages